Since the existence of electrical lighting, light bulbs of varying shapes, sizes, colors, and designs have been developed to project a light source in a way that achieves a specific purpose. In addition to modifying the actual light bulb which houses an electrical filament producing the light, various light covers have been developed in order to further alter the projected light source. In some applications, light covers are used to modify the projected light from a standard sized or shaped light bulb.
One example of a light cover used for a night light is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,309 to Plymal. This reference discloses a light cover which is in the shape of a seashell, and which attaches to the base of the night light.
One example of a light cover used for exterior or yard lights is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,222 to Jameson, Jr. In this reference, a spherical shaped light cover is provided with a seam or opening which allows the light and its base to be inserted within the light cover.
Another example of a light cover for either an indoor or outdoor light is U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,045 to Bucek. This particular reference discloses a hinged light cover in the form of a jack-o-lantem, or a light cover in the form of a Christmas tree, or a light cover having a representation of St. Nicholas. Each of the embodiments in this reference make use of some type of closing device such as a wing nut and screw in order to secure the light cover to the light pole which mounts the light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,247 to Stangland discloses a combination clip and miniature light holder for Christmas tree light covers. This reference does not disclose a particular type of light cover, but suggests that a light cover could be attached to the combination clip and a light holder at a location below the light bulb.
Yet another example of a light cover used for decorative lighting is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,325 to Hackworth. This reference discloses a tulip-shaped light cover which is placed over the bulb and base of the light. The light cover is secured by contact between the base of the light and the light cover. A definable gap exists between the light bulb and the surrounding light cover.
While these light covers may be adequate for their intended purposes, a need exists for a simple light cover which is able to modify the color of the light yet essentially maintain the normal diffusion of light that is achieved by the light bulb without the cover. Additionally, a need exists for making this color change, yet enabling the light to still have the capability to receive and make use of other light covers to further enhance or change the characteristic of the light projected from the light bulb.
A further need exists for an inexpensive yet effective means for changing the color of a decorative light strand without having to actually replace the light bulbs. While replacement bulbs can be purchased for decorative light strings, the cost for purchasing such replacement bulbs is prohibitive and in most instances, it is simply cheaper to replace the existing light string with a new light string of a desired color. In recent years, one particularly popular method of decorating artificial Christmas trees is the use of light strings which are permanently attached to the artificial trees themselves. This permanent set of lights therefore eliminates the need for redecorating the tree each time it is used. The disadvantage with the use of such integral lighting is that the color of the light bulbs cannot be changed without replacing each of the bulbs. As discussed above, the separate purchase of replacement light bulbs can be cost prohibitive.
It is one object of this invention to provide a light cover which is able to change the projected light characteristics of a particular light without otherwise substantially altering the construction or functioning of the existing light bulb.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a simple and cost effective solution to changing the color of a particular light string.
It is yet another object of this invention to maintain the aesthetic characteristics of a standard decorative light and without substantially changing the shape of the light bulb itself.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a single sized light cover which may be used with differing sizes of lights.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a light cover which may be directly attached to a light bulb which greatly simplifies the construction and cost of the light cover.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a light cover which takes advantage of the force of vacuum to maintain the light cover in engagement with the light bulb.
These and other advantages will become more apparent when reviewing the description which follows, in conjunction with the corresponding figures.